


Niedoceniona

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Sherlolly półtorastronne [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, łatka do "Powrotu do życia"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsza rozmowa sam na sam Molly i Johna po powrocie Sherlocka ze świata zmarłych. Łatka do "Powrotu do życia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedoceniona

**Niedoceniona**

 

Niespodziewanie gorący czerwiec sprawiał, że Molly doceniała klimatyzację w szpitalnym budynku. Powoli cichł rumor związany z powrotem Sherlocka, więc pobyt w pracy przestawał być tak uciążliwy, choć i tak po każdej wizycie detektywa w laboratorium plotki nasilały się. Tak jakby wokół nie działo się nic ciekawszego…

                Drzwi do kantorka uchyliły się akurat, gdy kończyła wypełniać raporty. Nieco zaskoczona, Molly uniosła głowę znad dokumentów.

– O, cześć, John. Jak wam się wyjazd udał?

– Fantastycznie. – Doktor uśmiechnął się szczerze. Nie przesadzał, faktycznie musieli mieć udaną podróż, uznała Molly, widząc że John dosłownie tryska entuzjazmem.

– Witaj szara rzeczywistości, co? – zagadnęła Molly, odkładając dokumenty. – Masz jeszcze wolne?

– Chciałbym – roześmiał się John. – Mam wieczorem dyżur na dzień dobry. Wpadłem na chwilę, bo w sumie... nie mieliśmy wcześniej okazji porozmawiać.

Molly przygryzła wargę i spuściła wzrok. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do konfrontacji. Przez dwa lata pozwoliła mu opłakiwać najlepszego przyjaciela, choć wiedziała, że żyje. Utrzymywała to w sekrecie, a mogła mu przecież ulżyć.

– Ja... Rozumiem, że... Jeśli... – Molly nie wiedziała nawet za bardzo, co powiedzieć, a z każdym słowem gubiła się coraz bardziej. Utrzymywała z Johnem przez te dwa lata luźny, ale przyjacielski kontakt. Najpewniej właśnie go straciła.

– Cieszę się, że Sherlock cię wtedy miał – odezwał się doktor, a Molly w pierwszej chwili myślała, że się przesłyszała. – Że byłaś dla niego, i że byłaś poza tym wszystkim.

– N-nie jesteś... ? – wykrztusiła z siebie zszokowana patolog.

– Wściekły? Na ciebie? – dopowiedział John. – Wiesz, chyba trafiliście na dobry moment, zdążyłem ochłonąć przez ten wyjazd. I domyślam się, że Sherlock zakazał ci mówić komukolwiek, a wiem, że potrafi przekonywać.

– Więc nie...?

– Nie, naprawdę, nie na ciebie – zapewnił John. – Na Sherlocka oczywiście, że jestem wściekły. To kwestia... zaufania. Choć patrząc na rachunek zysków i strat, to dobrze mieć tego genialnego idiotę z powrotem. I rozumiem, że tobie powinienem za to podziękować, bo pewnie on nie raczył – dorzucił znacząco.

– Zdziwisz się, ale wręcz przeciwnie. – Molly uśmiechnęła się do siebie, a potem nagle uświadomiła sobie, co oznaczał powrót Sherlocka. W pierwszej chwili rozważała nawet, czy nie powiedzieć Johnowi, jak Sherlock jej podziękował, ale uznała, że nie jest na to gotowa.

– Coś się stało, Molly? – John wyłapał zmianę w jej nastroju i pochylił się zaniepokojony nad biurkiem.

– Nie, nic... – Molly uśmiechnęła się nieco nerwowo. – Po prostu... Ulżyło mi.

– Ja też nie mogę się przyzwyczaić – pocieszył ją John. – Wolę nie myśleć, co się w Yardzie dzieje, ale Greg sprawiał wrażenie dość nerwowego jak do mnie pisał. A nam Sherlock też wywinął numer. Wpadł z wizytą. Wiedział dokładnie, gdzie jesteśmy, co mnie akurat nie dziwi, wybrał dzień, w którym nie mieliśmy nic zaplanowane i wpadł na obiad.

– O, nie wiedziałam! – parsknęła śmiechem Molly, zwłaszcza jak wyobraziła sobie Sherlocka szukającego Watsonów na plaży.

– No troszkę się zdziwiliśmy. Przyleciał, przyszedł do hotelu i oświadczył, że zarezerwował stolik, poszliśmy, zjedliśmy, a potem koło północy powiedział, że musi wracać i pojechał na najbliższe lotnisko – streścił John. – A tak na marginesie, to wracać też musiał spektakularnie, nie? – zauważył. – Żeby akurat na moje wesele, i to w takim stanie... Bardzo to do niego pasowało – prychnął.

– Wiesz, tak po prawdzie... – Molly urwała na chwilę, żeby nie wyszczerzyć się za wesoło. – To był mój pomysł.

Tym razem to John zaniemówił na moment. Patrzył na Molly i wyraźnie zastanawiał się, czy ona żartuje, czy mówi poważnie.

– Przypomnij mi, jeśli kiedyś zwątpię w twoje możliwości – powiedział w końcu grobowym tonem.

– Nie omieszkam – obiecała poważnie Molly, a potem nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. – Jakoś tak wyszło… Chciałam rozluźnić atmosferę.

– I sprawić, żebym zszedł na zawał na własnym ślubie – dokończył John.

 


End file.
